Le Dernier Voyage
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - "J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai." Mais avant cela, Regulus a une dernière personne à qui parler. A qui confier son dessein.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Avril  
• **Mangemort : **Regulus Black

**Voici le mois d'avril, avec Regulus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage, et l'exercice a été bien plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais... Je me souviens qu'en lisant le tome 6, la première fois, la lettre que Harry trouve dans le faux médaillon me semblait écrite par un sorcier déjà bien adulte, vu le ton employé, mais Regulus n'a que 18 ans, et ce n'est pas facile de trouver l'équilibre entre cette maturité qui l'a poussé à trahir Voldemort et son âme d'enfant, parce que oui c'est encore un gamin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est étrange de se voir salué avec respect et courtoisie. De voir les sorciers et sorcières retirer leur chapeau par déférence, de se voir pointé du doigt par des parents qui montrent à leurs enfants quel éminent sorcier ils viennent de croiser.

Je n'y suis pas habitué. Même dans le cercle restreint des Sang-Pur, je n'ai jamais reçu de tels égards. J'en viens à regretter que les effets du Polynectar soient si brefs, et qu'il me faille reprendre mon apparence originelle d'ici moins d'une demi-heure. Ce travestissement n'était là que pour me permettre de me rendre à Godric's Hollow et arpenter le village sans me faire remarquer.

Peut-être aurais-je dû choisir une autre apparence que celle du vieux Norbert Dragonneau. Il n'a pas été compliqué de lui subtiliser quelques cheveux – bien que j'aie eu peur qu'y soient mêlés des poils de Fléreur. Je me suis présenté chez lui sous un pseudonyme, ai prétendu m'intéresser aux limaces d'Amazonie, et il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Je m'en suis un peu voulu d'avoir ainsi manipulé ce vieil homme, mais c'est le seul sorcier dont l'identité me paraissait sûre pour déambuler dans Godric's Hollow en ces temps de guerre. Norbert Dragonneau est la dernière personne dont on se méfierait. Le nom de Regulus Black, en revanche, ne susciterait pas autant de sympathie…

Les arbres en fleurs donnent au village sorcier un aspect bucolique, qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu. C'était en décembre, il y a de nombreuses années, j'étais encore un enfant. La neige avait tout recouvert, des murets aux plus hauts chênes. Les cottages semblaient recouverts de sucre glace. Parfois, je me surprends à faire ce genre d'analogie. Puis je me rappelle que je n'ai que dix-huit ans, et que je suis toujours un enfant. Et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

J'arrive devant la demeure qui est l'objet de ma venue. Sans doute une des plus belles maisons du village. Les Potter ne sont pas les sorciers les plus démunis de notre monde. Sirius n'a pas dû se sentir dépaysé en venant habiter chez eux.

J'adresse un dernier sourire à un vieux sorcier qui me salue avec enthousiasme, et prends une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte. Je regarde autour de moi. Le jardin est luxuriant, fleuri en abondance, mais peu entretenu, c'est curieux. Il m'avait semblé entendre que Mrs Potter était une botaniste de renom, avec une main verte hors du commun. Ou alors cette jungle est-elle sa conception d'un beau jardin ?

La porte s'ouvre, sur un elfe dont la taie d'oreiller me semble d'un blanc éclatant comparé à celle de Kreattur. Il n'est pas difficile d'être plus propre que notre vieil elfe, mais je prends une fois de plus conscience qu'il y en a de mieux lotis que d'autres. Je repense à ce que le Maître lui a demandé de faire, à la façon dont il a failli le tuer sans état d'âme, et mon cœur se gonfle de colère.

— Oh, monsieur Dragonneau ! couine l'elfe en ouvrant grand la porte. Entrez, Toffy va vous annoncer !

Lorsque je pénètre dans le hall, la maison me semble étrangement sombre. Les volets du rez-de-chaussée sont tous fermés, et un grand tableau suspendu au mur est drapé de noir. Vérifiant que l'elfe a disparu, je soulève brièvement l'étoffe, et voit le nom inscrit au bas du cadre, en lettres d'or : Euphemia Potter. Ma présence en ces lieux me semble brutalement inopportune, inconvenante. Mais je ne peux pas rebrousser chemin.

L'elfe revient, alors que je tiens encore le drap noir. Loin de s'offusquer, elle lève des yeux larmoyants vers le tableau.

— Maîtresse Euphemia nous a quittés il y a trois jours… dit-elle avant de se moucher dans sa taie d'oreiller. Et Maître Fleamont…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. J'ai la sensation glaçante d'avoir pénétré dans un tombeau…

— Venez, il vous attend.

Heureusement qu'il fait sombre. Je sens que je commence à flotter dans mes vêtements, signe que je rapetisse. Un bref passage devant un miroir au tain piqué me signale que mes cheveux blancs et clairsemés redeviennent noirs et drus. Nous montons à l'étage. Toffy ouvre la première porte, et m'invite à pénétrer dans la pièce, aussi sombre que le reste de la maison. Il y a cependant de nombreuses sources de lumière, qui permettent de distinguer le grand lit au baldaquin tendu de soieries. Et la silhouette qui y gît, et paraît incroyablement chétive entre ces riches étoffes.

— Maître Fleamont, voici monsieur Dragonneau, couine l'elfe.

— Merci Toffy, répond une voix semblant venue d'outre-tombe. Tu peux nous laisser.

L'elfe referme la porte au moment précis où je sens les derniers vestiges de mon imposture s'estomper.

— Si vous êtes bien Norbert Dragonneau, alors ma santé est bien plus mauvaise que je ne l'imaginais, murmure Fleamont dont je distingue vaguement le visage.

Je m'approche du lit sans répondre, et son état m'apparaît alors distinctement. La teinte verdâtre de sa peau et les protubérances inflammées sur son visage ne laissent pas de doute possible : Mr Potter a contracté la Dragoncelle, et il est en train d'en mourir.

— Je m'appelle Regulus Black, monsieur, dis-je à voix basse.

— Inutile de murmurer. Je n'ai plus la force de parler haut, mais cette pièce n'est pas une crypte, parlez normalement monsieur Black. Que voulez-vous ?

— Voir mon frère.

Je me rends compte alors de l'absurdité de ma requête. Sirius ne vit évidemment plus ici. À vrai dire, les deux seuls êtres vivants dans cette demeure sont Mr Potter et Toffy. Si on peut qualifier Mr Potter de vivant…

— Sirius est parti il y a quelques semaines, à mon grand regret, murmure Mr Potter. Tout comme James. Ils étaient là ce matin, vous les avez manqués de peu. Et ils reviendront dans deux jours pour… l'enterrement d'Euphemia. Mon fils vient me voir autant que possible, mais il est très occupé. Et votre frère éga…

Il s'interrompt et se met à éternuer, produisant d'impressionnantes étincelles. Je me précipite pour le soutenir et l'aider à respirer. Je ne crains rien, j'ai eu la Dragoncelle étant petit – j'en garde quelques cicatrices sur le torse et les épaules. Il est incroyablement frêle, la maladie l'a déjà affaibli à un degré préoccupant.

— Merci jeune homme, soupire Mr Potter et se laissant aller contre les nombreux oreillers qui le maintiennent légèrement surélevé.

Je m'assois sur le lit, près de lui, sans savoir quoi dire. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais trouver une maison pimpante, pas un sépulcre. Je pensais trouver mon frère, lui parler une dernière fois. Dans ma poche, contre ma poitrine, je sens le faux médaillon de Serpentard.

— Je peux écrire à Sirius pour lui dire de venir, dit-il.

— Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur, je doute que vous en ayez la force.

— Oh, la force ce n'est pas un problème, c'est le temps qui me préoccupe. Il est probable que j'aurai passé ma baguette à gauche avant d'avoir pu finir cette lettre…

J'adresse un regard surpris au vieil homme qui me sourit. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il soit capable d'un tel cynisme aux portes de la mort.

— Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas écrit ? me demande-t-il.

— J'ai essayé. Il n'a jamais répondu. Je le soupçonne d'avoir brûlé mes lettres avant même de les ouvrir. Je voulais le prendre au dépourvu. Le voir en personne était ma dernière chance.

— Votre dernière chance ? Allons jeune homme… – il s'interrompt à nouveau pour éternuer quelques étincelles. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce autorisée à utiliser cette expression, et c'est moi.

Je souris machinalement.

— Il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui ? demandé-je sans grand espoir.

— Votre frère a d'autres activités, dont vous avez a priori connaissance vu ce qu'il sait de vous.

— Justement. C'est de ça que je voulais lui parler.

Fleamont Potter plisse les yeux, l'air perplexe.

— Pourriez-vous écrire ce que vous vouliez lui dire, et me le laisser ? Je le lui donnerai lorsqu'il reviendra.

— Non, je ne peux pas laisser de trace écrite de cette information. Et il ne la lirait pas.

— Ne soyez pas si pessimiste…

— Je sais très bien comment fonctionne Sirius. Une tête de mule, avec des œillères qu'il refuse d'enlever. Il a décidé que j'étais un Mangemort, je ne serai jamais rien d'autre.

— Ne l'êtes-vous pas ?

— Bien sûr que si, réponds-je.

Je retrousse ma manche et dévoile la Marque noire sur ma peau blafarde. Mr Potter ne semble pas le moins du monde effrayé. Je ne suis pas surpris. Je n'ai jamais effrayé personne. Je suis la personne la moins crédible qui soit dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Un gosse de dix-huit ans, petit, fluet. Ça m'était utile lorsque je jouais au poste d'Attrapeur. Mais je ne suis pas le candidat idéal pour un combat contre l'Ordre du Phénix, en dépit de mes talents en Sortilèges. Je ne suis chez les Mangemorts que parce que Sirius a déserté. Je suis un faute-de-mieux.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le prouver, dit Mr Potter.

Je remets rapidement ma manche en place, embarrassé.

— J'ai l'habitude qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux. Sirius le premier.

— Que tenez-vous tant à lui dire ?

J'inspire un grand coup. Je n'imaginais pas confier mes dernières paroles à un mourant. J'en viens même à me demander lequel de nous deux sera envoyé _ad patres_ le premier.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une faille, murmuré-je.

Mr Potter écarquille les yeux, et est pris d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements qui manque de mettre le feu au dessus de lit.

— Il a créé des Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas combien. Il faut les détruire.

— Des Horcruxes ?

J'aurais dû me douter qu'un tel niveau de magie noire ne pouvait être connu de beaucoup de monde.

— Je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, réponds-je. Il y a peu d'ouvrages sur le sujet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a divisé son âme en plusieurs fragments, pour s'assurer l'immortalité. Il faut détruire ces fragments, afin qu'il redevienne mortel et puisse être vaincu, définitivement.

Mr Potter me fixe, l'air éberlué.

— Mr Black… dit-il. Êtes-vous en train de trahir votre Maître ?

Je reste silencieux. Je sens comme de la fierté dans la voix de ce vieil homme, mais je ne la mérite pas.

— Dites-le à Sirius, murmuré-je. Il faut trouver les autres fragments, mais sans alerter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il s'aperçoit de quoique ce soit, il prendra des mesures pour protéger ces artefacts. Cette information ne doit être connue que d'un nombre restreint de personnes.

Mr Potter acquiesce, l'air grave.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Mr Black, me dit-il.

— J'aimerais en être aussi sûr.

— Je ferai en sorte que Sirius le sache. Il vous fera intégrer son organisation secrète…

Le rire sans joie qui m'échappe semble le désorienter.

— Il est peu probable que cette opportunité se présente, réponds-je.

Je me lève et sors ma fiole de Polynectar. Je pourrais transplaner directement, mais cela éveillerait les soupçons de l'elfe, et je n'ai pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à Mr Dragonneau. Le goût de la potion est effroyable, mais je sens bientôt mes cheveux se raréfier, mes mains se couvrent de taches de vieillesse, et ma vue se trouble. Me vient la pensée macabre que j'aurai au moins su ce que cela faisait d'être vieux avant de mourir.

— Adieu Mr Potter. Nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas.

— À mon grand regret, me répond le vieil homme avec un léger sourire. Mais je suis heureux de vous avoir vu sous un autre jour que par les discours de votre frère.

Mon cœur se réchauffe un peu à ces paroles. Même si c'était en mal, au moins Sirius parlait-il de moi de temps en temps.

Je quitte la pièce, la demeure et le village sous les traits de Norbert Dragonneau. Les gens me saluent dans la rue. Je ne mérite pas tant de respect, tant d'égards, mais je me plais à imaginer que si j'avais choisi une autre voie, alors tout cela me serait peut-être personnellement adressé. Je ne serais pas un Mangemort, je serais un joueur de Quidditch, ou un professeur de Poudlard, ou un alchimiste renommé. Je serais peut-être même membre de l'Ordre, qui sait.

~oOo~

L'ironie du sort a voulu que Fleamont Potter décède quelques heures à peine après mon départ. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Je suis parti avec le mince espoir que mon message serait transmis et qu'il redorerait mon blason auprès de mon frère. Peut-être est-ce ce qui m'a donné la force de boire cette potion, jusqu'à sentir que j'avais franchi le point de non-retour.

— Kreattur détruira le médaillon, m'a juré mon vieil elfe de maison, l'artefact serré contre sa poitrine. Maître Regulus a sa parole.

J'ai froid. J'ignore si c'est l'effet de la potion, ou le vent d'avril qui s'insinue dans la caverne, ridant la surface du lac. J'aurais dû m'habiller plus chaudement. Si j'avais vécu quelques années encore, j'aurais pu me mettre en tête que les beaux jours, les fleurs et les chants des oiseaux ne sont qu'une façade au mois d'avril, et que les vents froids et la pluie peuvent revenir à tout moment. Mais je ne vivrai pas.

Je repense au faux médaillon, à la lettre que j'y ai dissimulée dans l'espoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lira un jour, et saura ainsi que son secret était connu d'au moins une personne. Un Mangemort, un Sang-Pur, un sorcier en qui il aurait par principe placé sa confiance. Le doute s'insinuera en lui, la peur peut-être aussi. Il saura qu'il n'est pas invulnérable, et j'espère qu'un adversaire à sa taille se dressera un jour sur son chemin, et achèvera ce que j'ai commencé.

Alors tout ceci n'aura pas été vain.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En vrai, je pense que comme tout le monde connaît le dénouement et sait que Sirius n'a jamais eu connaissance du rôle de Regulus, ça enlève pas mal d'intérêt à ce texte qui finalement "ne sert à rien" mais bon, l'idée m'en est venue quand j'ai vu que les Potter étaient morts peu de temps après le mariage de James et Lily en 1978-1979, et que Regulus est mort en 1979. Alors voilà, une petite mise en relation, que j'ai bien aimé écrire :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)  
**


End file.
